


where the atlantic becomes the mediterranean

by summerdayghost



Category: Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: On the topic of sunshine.
Relationships: Tom Ripley/Peter Smith-Kingsley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	where the atlantic becomes the mediterranean

If Tom had to pinpoint a single favorite thing about Italy it would be the sunshine. In New York the sun was always hidden. That was what made him so pale when he first arrived. Although Tom remained a creature of the darkness he savored every beam of light.

Peter was blinding but in a way Tom wanted nothing more than to embrace. He did not know such a great warmth existed and that it could exist for him. Tom had always been lucky in a certain sense.

After Peter died Tom knew he would never see the sun again.


End file.
